


Search For Us

by fandom4fandom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey needs and gets a hug, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom4fandom/pseuds/fandom4fandom
Summary: DYAD: noun SOMETHING THAT CONSISTS OF TWO ELEMENTS OR PARTSTatooine is a cold, unforgiving place for Rey, a droid, and her dyad. Ben wants Rey to move on but Rey refuses to give up. When hope arises in a wayfinder, Rey will do whatever it takes to bring Ben Solo back to the living world, even going to where it all began.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have a lot of feelings, ok.

**_36 ABY_ **

**_Tatooine_ **

It got colder and colder as the twin suns set over Tatooine. But it didn't stop the Jawas. The creatures raided the old ship.

"Hey!" A female voice shouted. Yellow light illuminated the dark ship. The creatures shrieked. "Leave now. If I must tell you again, it won't end well for you." The woman, Rey said. The self proclaimed Skywalker held the lightsaber to the direction of them. They screamed and ran from the Millennium Falcon. She sighed as the left, activating the lights.

Ship fragments were strewn across the floor. Rey picked up the strewn pieces and quickly repaired the ship. She walked to the cockpit and sat exhausted in the captain's seat. Suddenly the seat beside her swirled.

"I'm not in the mood Ben." She said. "But you sure showed them." Ben Solo said as his transparent form sat down. Rey ignored him. 

"Really, you're the only one who can see me and you ignore me. Real mature, _Skywalker._ "Stop holding that over my head." She said. "It was in honor of your family." "I still think you should've told the old bat your last name was Palpatine, see her reaction." "Absolutely not. I just want to forget about that." She paused. "Like you dying." 

"Rey-" he began. "I know you want me to move on but I can't. It hurts. It's intense pain when the other half of your soul is gone." She looked over only to see him gone. She grumbled and adjusted her dark cloak around her. She tossed her longer dark hair out of her face and returned to her home, the former Lars home.

Rey propped her long handled saber made with the rest of her staff against the wall. A year ago, after the war ended, she thought it was best to make it a normal length. She was wrong and missed her staff.

BB-8 was plugged in in the room adjacent to the kitchen, charging. She had mostly scrubbed the place clean of the burn marks. The smell of burning flesh disappeared a long time ago. She walked to the kitchen to prepare food. She sat down and ate. Her memory flashed back to her time on Jakku. Sitting in the sand with a rebellion helmet on her head, eating her portion that barely made her hunger go away.

After eating she laid down on one of the beds. Making an attempt to go to sleep.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: groping

The suns grew overhead as Rey exited the home. She wore what she would most days. A pair of white pants, brown boots, along with a yellow tank with a grey cloak over her shoulders. BB-8, like he always would, happily follow her. They had to go get supplies from Mos Eisley. Thankfully, the walk there wasn't far.

Every cycle, Poe and Finn would come along with supplies, including food. Unfortunately her supply was low. Her and other resistance heroes were given paid generously in republic credits for their effort, so she could get things as needes.

"I can't believe you stayed at this place." Ben said. "It's a dump. Both Luke and my grandfather wanted to get away from this place, so why stay?"

"I just like it. It's not as lonely as Jakku, people are nicer." Rey said. "I also have Beebee Ate. I just wish it was greener."

They got to the town as life bustled around them. The annual market was in full swing. Rey knew she would get some of the best parts of a womp rat here, perhaps eat in luxury tonight. As she approached a table a voice caught her attention.

"Madame Skywalker." An old voice said. It was the old woman she encountered the first time she came to Tatooine. 

"Mrs. Javick." Rey said walking to her table. "I have something for you." Mrs. Javick spoke as she pulled a triangle shaped object from beneath the table. The object was black with shiny chrome around the edges. There was a yellow glow within it.

"It looks to be an ancient Jedi artifact. I found it in the Jundland Wastes." Rey could sense a dark presence around it. 

"This isn't of the Jedi." Ben said. "It's Sith." He and Rey said at the same time. "Mrs. Javick, I'm not sure if I can take this." Rey pondered as she shook her head. "Please dear." she begged. If Rey took it, it would feed the old woman for weeks. Rey groaned and slapped the credits to purchase it on the table. The dark object weighed heavy in her bag as a dull ache formed in the back of her skull. Neverless she continued.

"What were you thinking?!" Ben exclaimed. "That thing is dangerous." "It's no more dangerous than the wayfinders that lead us to Exegol." Rey retorted as she approached the tables with food. Neither one of them noticed his transparent blue form flicker. She took the large canvas bag of the rodent meat and some water from some moisture farmers. She began to make her way back when she collided with a body. She looked up to see a man, probably as tall as Ben was.

"Do you need help lady?" He asked. "No thanks." Rey said as she went to move past them. He stepped in her path. "Let me leave." Rey said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ben shooting the arrogant man a glare. "Come on" he said. "If I do you a favor," Rey took the chance to move past him. "Maybe you can do me one babe." He said as he grabbed her chest as she moved past. Her back tensed. Rey dropped the bag and ignited her saber. She took the back edge of the saber and smacked the man in the forehead, a dark mark began to form. As he fell, she burned a part of her saber into his shoulder. "Let's go Beebee." Rey said as they continued across the barren desert.

The weight of the bag begin to hurt. She sat the bag on the ground breathless. Suddenly the bag seemed to float. "You could have asked." Ben said as he easily hoisted the bag over his shoulder. Rey gave him a look as the pain in her head increased. She sighed and they walked into the home. 


	3. Three

The pain grew as the duo examined the object.

“It’s a wayfinder, I get that. But what does it do?” Rey asked. Ben scratched his chin. “I’m not sure.” Ben said as he reached out to grab it. His hand went right through it. He often forgot he was a ghost now, only existing for Rey. Rey instead grabbed it as pain seared through her. She screamed as she dropped it. Ben rushed to her side.

“Rey, you alright?” He asked. She shook her head. He then felt her pain as well. She squeezed her eyes shut. “Rey. You need to get rid of that thing.” He warned. Rey then collapsed to the ground. His eyes widened as he went to try and pick her up. Ben was shocked to not see his form pass through her.

He carried her to one of the beds. She fell limp as he laid her down. They way she laid reminded him of the way he found her on Exegol after he climbed from the pit. He shook the thought away as Rey reached for a dark colored object on the bed. The object smelt of blood and soot.

“Ben?” She mumbled as she clutched it tight. “Rey, sweetheart.” He said. Blood began to roll from her nose. “Ben.” She said quieter this time. BB-8 chirped as he rolled into the room.

“Stupid droid.” Ben said as it passed through him. Then the droid did something suprising. It’s head swirled. As if to find the location of his voice.

“You can hear me?” Ben asked. The droid beeped. “ _Show yourself.”_ It beeped. Ben didn’t answer his question. “She needs help.” Ben said. “Call the resistance.” The BB unit rolled back a bit in objection but then made a sound that resembled a sigh. BB-8 rolled into the kitchen and plugged itself into the wall, to send a message to the generals of the resistance.

…

_“Ben!” Rey said as she awoke with a start. She soon realized she wasn’t on Tatooine anymore. The bustling lights of Coruscant moved past the large window.Then a baby’s cry broke through the apartment._

_“I got her.” A voice said. She felt a light kiss to her cheek as the mattress of the bed she sat on creaked. Her vision came back into focus to see the back of a tall man approach a pink bassinet. She could recognize his dark hair anywhere._

_“Her sister is much quieter than Hanna is.” Ben said as he held one dark haired baby in his arms. “Ben?” She wondered aloud. “Yes, sweetheart.” Ben asked. This wasn’t really him. He was gone. They couldn’t be happy, they couldn’t live this happy life. She felt as if the force wouldn’t allow that. The bed dipped slightly as he sat next to her, running the hand that wasn’t supporting their daughter across her face._

_“Rey.” He said leaning in. “You’re not really here.” She said. “What do you mean?” He asked. “I’m here right in front of you.” Rey got up and squirmed away from his gentle grasp. “You died a year ago. On Exegol.” Ben got up and sat the baby down. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands and let her to the two identical bassinets in the room._

_“Could we create Hanna and Jaina if I was gone.” He asked. The dark haired babies were identical. Rey didn’t respond. She just shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. If he had survived this would be their lives, a cruel reminder of what the force did. She opened her eyes to see darkness. Lightning flashed._

_This was a nightmare._

_“Emperess, please.” Ben Solo pled. “I feel the conflict in you.” She chuckled. Emperess Palpatine stood up and walked sudectively over to him. “Rey. I love you. Please don’t go this way. I turned to the light for you. You said you wanted to take my hand.” “That was a lie.” The empress said. No it wasn’t. The woman raised her double edged saber and swung it down to slice his head off._

_“No!” Rey screamed. “Ben.”_

_The sith cultists rose up._

_“The Skywalkers are dead. Long live Palpatine.” They chanted._

_…_

A ship landed outside of the homestead. The resistance generals and newest republic leaders ran inside.

“Where is she buddy.” Poe asked his droid. “This way.” Finn said after picking up her force signature and running to the bedroom. The two were shocked at the sight.

“Ben.” She mumbled. “Who?” Poe asked before shaking his head and walking out to the kitchen. Finn stayed at her side.

Ben paced back and forth in the kitchen before the large jug of water Rey purchased earlier caught his eyes.

“Droid. Tell the general to get that water. I have an idea.” Ben said as BB-8 rolled by and did exactly that. Poe grabbed the jug and ran back to Rey’s room and raised it over her.

“Wait, that’s her supply. Don’t waste it.” Finn objected. “That doesn’t matter. Poe said. “She’s coming back with us to Coruscant anyway.” And with that, Poe dumped the water over her head as Rey shot up.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces from Canto Bight.

“What the kriff?” Rey asked as she confusedly looked around the room. Her eyes then landed on Finn and Poe, relief washed over her features. She ran and hugged them both.

“What happened?” Poe asked. “We were terrified when Beebee ate called us.” “It was this thing I got this morning.” She weakly explained. Her eyes wandered to where it sat. Finn walked over and picked it up. He felt an ache as well. He shook his head and tossed it to Poe. It wouldn’t hurt him, he wasn’t force sensitive. Poe slid it into his bag.

“You’re taking it?” Finn asked. “Yes, it hurt you and Rey. We need to figure out what it is.” Poe replied. “Wait. We’re leaving?” Rey asked. She looked back to the bedroom to see the dark cloth, Ben’s sweater that she took after he died.

“Yeah, you need help Rey. And we miss you.” Finn said as Poe nodded. Rey sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn’t win this and retreated to gather some things.

After packing a bag she grabbed the black sweater and wrapped it around her waist. She summoned her saber as Finn, Poe, and BB-8 followed her outside. Outside the home, there sat am x-wing right next to the Millennium Falcon. Her eyes stayed on Han Solo’s ship. The ramp was down, she didn’t leave it that way last night. She ran into the ship despite her friends’ protests.

There was hooded creatures murmuring to themselves and raiding the ship.

“Hey!” She shouted as the turned to face her. “I said it wouldn’t end well if I caught you here again.” Rey raised her saber as a meek voice told her to wait. Hands moved up and pulled the hoods off of their faces. They weren’t Jawas at all. They were children.

Rey stood there stunned. Children abandoned in the desert, like she was. She heard footsteps run in. Finn was the first to speak.

“I know you.” Finn said to them. “You were on Canto Bight.” The blonde haired boy smiled proudly, flashing a red resistance ring. “We escaped as soon as we could.” The red haired girl spoke up. “Hearing the tale of Luke Skywalker and Rey Skywalker inspired us to break free.” “That’s you right.” Another boy said to Rey. Rey nodded.

“So the stories are true. You defeated Palpatine with Kylo Ren. You knew the Skywalkers.” The children spoke excitedly. Rey couldn’t help the smile that formed. “I did.” She said.

“That’s so cool. I’m Temiri and that’s Kira and Colo.” he said gesturing to the two others behind him. “Finn” Finn said introducing himself. “Poe.” Poe said doing the same.

Suddenly Rey was backed out of the ship.

“Ok so we’re dumping them off at the next good planet right?” Poe asked. Rey was shocked. “No. We are not leaving them behind.” Rey said loudly. “So what do you want to do, take them back to Coruscant.” Poe suggested. “Yes.” Finn said. Poe shot him an offended look for taking Rey’s side. “You were the one that made me co-general.” Finn reminded. Poe groaned and nodded. They returned to the ship and told the children the good news. They cheered as Rey made her way to the cockpit. Then Poe shimmied in the pilot seat.

“Rey, we found you almost delirious. You’re not flying this ship today.” Poe reminded her. “I’m feeling much better.” The woman said faking a smile. “You’re not. Poe said as he activated the controls. Rey sat down in the co-pilot seat. Finn sat down in the seat behind her.

“Please, no light speed skipping.” Rey said as they took off.

…

A few minutes had passed when Rey felt a familiar tug in the force. She excused herself from the cockpit and sat down at the dejarik table. But no game was flipped on.

“Why did you contact them?” She asked Ben. “I didn’t. The droid did.” Ben said back. “Beebee Ate can see you?” Rey asked amazed. Ben shrugged. “And what the general said was right. Rey, that thing could have killed you.” “No it wouldn’t.” Rey said. Ben’s eyes fell to the sweater tied around her.

“You kept it.” Ben said. It was odd she assumed. He was wearing the clothes he died in each time he appeared before her but she had the physical thing wrapped around her.

“I did.” Rey finally said. “I wanted to remember you. The real you. Not Kylo Ren. Not the one on faded posters through out the galaxy.” “I know you do.” He said grabbing her hands and bringing them up to his mouth, placing light kisses. Then the sound of something crashing to the floor allowed her to jerk away.

Temiri stood before her, mouth agape. Rey froze for a moment. Ben looked back and forth to her and the boy for a moment. The boy then finally spoke.

“Is that Kylo Ren?” 


	5. Five

Rey covered her mouth before grabbing Temiri and running to another room.

“You can see him.” Rey asked the boy. “Yes.” He said. “He couldn’t Rey, unless-“ Ben suggested. “You have the force.” Rey said quickly. The boy shrugged.

“I can summon stuff to me. I would use it to grab things back when I was working.” Temiri said. “That’s good. More than what I could do.” Rey said. “Oh please.” Ben replied. “You were doing simple things like mind tricks and mind reading back then.” Rey picked up on his sarcastic tone.

“But I saw you kissing.” Temiri said. Rey immediately shushed him. “My friends cannot know about I can see him. Ben and I are a dyad in the force. Up until now, I was the only one who could sense his presence.” “So why can I?” He asked.

Rey and Ben shared a glance again. They didn’t know. Was it because of the way finder? Was his connection growing stronger? Before Rey could voice any of these questions, a voice rang from the cockpit.

“We’re here.”

**_CORUSCANT_ **

Rey was immediately rushed up to one of the apartments with Rose and Finn. Poe meanwhile, was tasked with finding places for the kids. Rey chose to keep Temiri’s face sensitivity a secret for now. The only people knowing was her, Ben, and Finn. Finn had told her of his force sensitivity a year ago after the war ended.

Upon entering the apartment, Rey was immediately pushed into the fresher. She assumed she smelt bad. After growing up on Jakku, she had somewhat become immune to her and others body odor.

After scrubbing herself clean, she changed into a black tank top with tan pants. She again wrapped the shirt around her waist and put her hair half up. Rose was waiting for her on one of the couches in the living room.

“Ready to go?” Rose asked her. “Where?” Rey asked. “To meet with Poe and Finn. You need to explain yourself.” Rose said with an edge of anger in her voice. Rey swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. The two women boarded a speeder to the other side of the city and parked outside of a building. They walked in to see Poe, Finn, and Chewie hunched over a desk. The pain in her head increased. She knew what they were doing.

“Why are you messing with that?” Rey asked. “I don’t know, why are you hiding things. About the artifact. About Kylo Ren.” Poe said. “I told you about the bond.” She said. “But not that you were a force dyad.” Finn said. Rey took a shaky breath. She had to tell them.

“He gave his life force to save mine. Our connection was real, true. An incredible oneness. It was ripped away when I discovered it. I truly cared for him. I denied it then. I don’t anymore.” Rey said. “Because you love him.” Rose said. Rey found herself speechless for a moment.

“I thought if I hid everything it would be easy. Luke, Han, Leia, Ben’s death. My parents. Who my grandfather was.” Rey said as tears ran down her face. Finn stood next to her and embraced her. “I'm sorry.” Rey said. “I’m sorry too.” Poe said. “For assuming the worst.” Rey gave him a small smile. Chewie then growled, breaking the tender moment.

Rey hadn’t seen Chewbacca since the war ended. He had decided to return to his home planet Kashyyyk to be with his family. Rey ran and embraced the wookie and then faced the desk. On the desk sat the way finder and one if the Jedi texts that Poe or Finn must have grabbed on their way out. The text was turned to a certain page. The words on top of the page gave it away.

“The world between worlds?” Rey read confused. “Did Temiri tell you about this.” “The guilt of what you told him was eating at him so he confided in me.” Poe said. “We read about dyads in the texts and discovered something unusual.” Rose explained picking up the book and flipping to another page. “In a dyad, when one half is dead and the other living, the dead one can’t go to the force.” “So Ben never passed on?” Rey questioned.

“Yes.” Finn said. “He could still be living but existing in another world.” Rey recalled how he would appear. He wasn’t like a typical force ghost as she had seen Luke. Ben would look almost real except for a light blue aura around him.

“That does make sense.” Rey considered. She paused for a moment. She wanted him back, this had to be done. “How do we get there? To the world between worlds.” 


	6. Six

They regrouped back in Rey’s apartment. Poe, Finn, Rose, and Chewie watched as Rey sat on the floor with her legs crossed. She was reaching out through the force again. To Ben, Luke, or whoever would respond to her questions of the world between worlds.

“Be with me.” She spoke above a whisper. “Be with me.” Things around the room began to levitate, as did she. Then a voice broke in.

“Hello, young Rey.” A man said next to her. He had auburn hair and a matching beard. He work traditional Jedi garbs such as a beige tunic and a brown robe.

“Kenobi?” Rey wondered looking at the ghost. She was expecting a Skywalker. “As in Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Finn asked, looking at the ghost as well.

“The general?” Poe asked. “No the Jedi.” Rose corrected.

The ghost crossed his arms. “What do you want to ask of me?” Obi-Wan said. Rey stopped levitating and landed on her feet on the floor. She grabbed the text, flipping to the correct page.

“The world between worlds, what is it?” Rey asked. “Personally, I’m not too sure. A friend described it as an ancient place, accessible through the painting of Mortis Gods at Lothai’s temple.” “Lothai?” Finn asked. “I believe it’s an outer rim planet.” Poe added. Obi-Wan eyed Poe before continuing.

“But there are convergence points on Exegol and Tattoine.” Obi-Wan spoke. “If you go there, taking the painful object with you, you may be able to access it.” “How did you know about it?” Rey asked. “Rey, I’ve been able to see you since you took your first Jedi steps on Takonda.” He said with a smile.

“What happens when you enter this world?” Finn interrupted. “Honestly, I’m not sure.” He turned, picking up one of the texts she discarded in the room. “I just know you’ll get the man you love back.” He said, vanishing in the air.

“That was lame.” Finn said as soon as the ghost was gone. Rey elbowed him and grabbed the text before it fell to the ground. She began to explain what Obi-Wan Kenobi told her.

…

“So if we go to Exegol or Tattoine, we may enter it?” Poe asked. “Sounds like it.” Rose replied. “But I think Exegol may be our best bet, isn’t that where he passed?” Rey nodded. “So we go in the morning.” Poe decided.

“Wait, tomorrow?” Rey questioned. “You guys are going to help me, even after what he did as Kylo.” “It’s what friends are for.” Finn said. “And we trust your judgement.” Rose said. She grinned and embraced the three of them in a hug.

Rey retired to bed a few moments later. It wasn’t long before Ben appeared.

“I don’t think you should do this.” He said. “It’s not your job to tell me what you think.” Rey retorted. “But it is my life. Why can’t you move on so I can pass on with my family?” Ben pleaded. “Unless you want to wait for me. You cannot pass on with them while I’m alive. I know you’re miserable wherever you are.” She said. He sighed, knowing she was right. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Rey opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. “I know Rey.” He said. “I know.”

…

Upon waking up the next morning, Rey immediately ran to the fresher and cleaned up. She put on Ben’s sweater with white wrappings over it with a pair of black pants. She wore a pair of gray slip on shoes and hair half up as usual. She went to the falcon and patched it up. Rey then suddenly sensed he wasn’t alone. She spun to see Temiri, standing on the ship ramp.

“What are you doing Master Skywalker?” He asked. “Prepping the ship to leave.” She simply said. “I’m sorry about telling the general.” The boy said with regret. Rey stood and wrapped her arms around him. “It worked out for the best.” She spoke. “Maybe when we get back, we can begin some training. So you understand your abilities. Would you like that?” Temiri grinned but then jumped as Poe, Finn, Rose, and Chewie boarded. “Go.” Rey said to him as he ran off.

“What was that about?” Poe asked as she settled into the pilot seat. “It’s nothing.” Rey said. “I just think I’m ready for the future now. Chewie sat next to her, growling about old times. “Yes, it’s nice isn’t it.” _Hold on Ben,_ Rey thought. _I’m coming._


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel.
> 
> This story is not complete, not sure why it says this.

Rey was thankful Lando had programmed the way to Exegol in the Falcon. The ship moved through the red nebulas and smoke and then finally arrived at the dark blue skies of the Sith homeworld.

The cathredal was in shambles. They opted to land in the middle of it through the skylight that was still open. After landing, Rey stood and walked down the ramp. The others began to follow her, but she stopped them.

“I need to do this alone.” Rey said. Poe and Finn began to protest but Rose pulled them back. She just nodded at Rey. Rey smiled and walked to a spot she knew well. A spot with a folded up pair of pants and lone boots. She fell to her knees and let out a quiet sob. The last time she was here, she died, and then Ben died to save hers. The ultimate sacrifice of love. She pulled out the way finder. The pain in her head increased tenfold. She dropped it and to her surprise, the way finder opened, revealing a bright white glow.

She felt it calling to her, whispering in voices she knew.

_“You’ll be safe.” Her mother said. “These are your final steps Rey, rise and take them.” Obi-Wan spoke. “This is your fight.” Luke said. “We have everything we need.” Leia finished._

The light flashed suddenly and a blackness with swirling white lines clouded her vision.

…

**_8 ABY_ **

_“Ben!” The voice of Leia Organa exclaimed as she saw her toddler son. She expected him to be playing with his toys but instead he was in tears. Leia wanted to break seeing her son’s tear streaked face. Ever since Han would leave, the senator had been run wore and ragged. Ben would never sleep through the night because of his nightmares of darkness, something she was never powerful enough to fight._

_Ben wasn’t crying because he was tired, his head pounded with pain. A headache his little mind couldn’t seem to comprehend. He didn’t understand why he was seeing things, like the odd woman in the room, with tears down her face as well. Her brown hair was done up halfway wearing a black shirt that was too big for her. Then she was gone._

**_20 ABY_ **

_15 year old Ben Solo struggled to meditate in his room at the temple. Uncle Luke kept encouraging him to reach out into the force but it was so hard when his head throbbed in excruciating pain._

_“Just make it stop.” He begged. The boy thought it to be Snoke but it wasn’t. He opened his eyes to see a bright glow of light and a flash of a woman’s silhouette. Her head cocked in confusion. He would normally see a tiny girl with buns in her hair in his dreams, not this woman in real life. “Who are you?” Ben asked. Then she was gone._

**_28 ABY_ **

_Fire rampaged from the temple. He knew his uncle was most likely dead under the rubble. He didn’t want this. Lightning cracked around him as the voices of his grandfather and Snoke rang out in his mind._

_Just a mere days later he was a new leader of the Knights of Ren. His mother and Snoke sensed his fall but yet so did the child in his dreams. She was always younger than him. He imagined now she would be about 13 now. So why was she in front of him now as a grown woman. He found himself attracted to he beauty. She was probably about 21 now. Her hair was now in one just at the top of her head as the rest cascaded down her back. She was beautiful. Her presence brought an ache to his scull but yet not as painful as the dark side._

…

Rey wasn’t sure what had happened. The object seemed to guide her through time, then she almost jerked to a halt. She felt as if she had smacked against a wall. She ached all over as she then found herself with a face-full of sand. Sand? Why sand? Then the smell of burning flesh flooded her nostrils. She pushed herself up to see the lars homestead. Why was she here? Why were their bodies burning? The bodies that burned here were Luke’s aunt and uncle. What the kriff was happening? She got up and soon found herself in Mos Eisley.

It was different. Then someone bumped into her shoulder. The boy who did muttered a sheepish apology. He looked familiar. His voice was too, she knew what it sounded like as an old master, who the weight of saving the galaxy at a young age weighed heavily.

It was Luke. But he was far too young that she had ever known. He and an old man walked into the droid-less cantina. She snuck around the area. She wasn’t supposed to be here. She ran through the cantina and out the back to see the Millennium Falcon. But there was no refuge to gather her thoughts. She was grateful for two things in the moment, her lightsaber and the wayfinder still in her hand.

She didn’t know what to do. Her mind raced as she ran onto the ship as she saw guards surround the ship and Jabba slowly slide in.

Rey looked around frantically as she heard sounds of blaster fire and footsteps. She then lifted up a grating on the floor and slid under as the footsteps got louder and voices came with it.

Through the grating she could only make out a few people. Han, Luke, Chewie, and 3P0. Rey struggled to compose herself as the ship hammered through asteroids and then silence. 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han is kind of an asshole to our sweet baby Rey

**_0 ABY_ **

“Is there someone else here?” An old voice asked. “No. Why?” Han asked. He stood up and saw a piece of grating slightly out of place. Han called Chewie over and instructed him to pick it up. All were surprised to see a woman hiding below. Looking shocked and frightened.

…

Fear flooded into her as the grating lifted.

“Who in the hell are you?” Han asked. “Why are you on my ship?” “Your ship?” Rey caught herself saying before it was too late. Chewie growled. “I thought this was scrap.” Rey lied. In her defense, the ship looked better in the few years she owned it than the way it was currently.

“Scrap?” I got this place fair and square. “I’m sure you did.” Luke said sarcastically. He offered a hand to her as she climbed up. She saw the old man, Obi-Wan look at her suspiciously. “I thought I was the last here?” “Last what?” Rey asked even though she had a slight idea of what he was going to say. “Jedi.” Obi said.

“You’re a Jedi?” Luke excitedly asked. Rey nodded, hiding her thoughts. “I was trained by an ancient Jedi legend.” “Who?” Luke asked. “You may know them but they both are long gone now.” Rey said.

“Got a name?” Han asked. Good question. Who was she? She couldn’t say Skywalker or Solo, force forbid Palpatine. She glanced over to suddenly see Ben staring at her smugly. She considered her options. She then remembered the tale Leia had told her about her mother Padme and her family, Naberrie.

“Rey Naberrie. I’m from nowhere.” “No one’s from nowhere.” Luke said. “Tatooine is awful but it’s still a place.” “Jakku.” Rey simply said. “That is pretty much nowhere Miss Naberrie.” Obi-Wan said. Rey smiled. “Why did you think it was scrap?” Han asked, clearly not over her impression of the falcon. Rey quickly thought of an answer. “I was leaving Coruscant and my ship crashed here. I thought this was a junk ship for parts.” Han nodded, almost not believing her. He instead shook his head

Chewie then slid into the game seat, he even invited her and the droids to a game. Rey declined and instead watched Luke. Rey knew it was inevitable, they would want to know her motivations soon enough. Then the old man seemed weak. He felt it. As did she. The destruction of Alderann. 

Rey just shook her head. The woman stumbled her way to the jedi master to help him sit. “Are you alright?” Luke asked. Obi-Wan nodded. “I felt a great disturbance in the force as if millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced.” The master encouraged him to return to training. I smiled fondly at the remote as it blasted the newest Jedi.

Han then strides in, looking all boastful. “Well you can forget your struggles with those imperial slugs. I told you I’d out run them.” We all ignored him, watching Luke activate his father’s lightsaber and dodge the blows from the remote. “Don’t everybody thank me at once.” He scoffed “We should be at Alderann in 0200 hours.” Rey knew that wasn’t true. Then there was a commotion from the holochess table. Chewie was upset that he was losing to the droids. “Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee.” Han interrupted. “It’s true.” Rey added. “What have you seen your fair share of wookies girl?” He asked. “Yes.” Rey said with her eyes lingering on Chewie. “I have.” “ But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid.” 3P0 added. “That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that.” Han said. I turned my attention back to where Obi-Wan was training Luke, who was continuing to dodge the remote’s blasts. He missed one for a blast to hit him in the gut. Han laughed.

“Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid.” Han said. Rey nodded. “You don't believe in the Force, do you?” Luke asked. “He will eventually.” Rey said. “How do you know?” Luke asked. She didn’t get a chance to answer. Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny.” Han said as Rey fought the urge to roll her eyes. Ob-Wan suggested he try again with a helmet covering his face. Rey glanced at it. It was the one she wore during her training course with Leia. Rey hid a smile as Luke deflected the blasts blindfolded. Han scoffed at him deflecting the blasts before a dull beep echoed through the ship. “Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan.” Han said. Chewie and Rey followed. Han stopped her with a feather light touch on her chest.

“Listen girl. I’m sure you want to help but I can’t trust you yet.” Han said. “You mean you don’t trust me.” Rey said. She felt Obi’s and Luke’s eyes on her. Han didn’t answer and strided back to the cockpit. Rey sat at the game table defeated as Luke and his master spoke.

“You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote.” Luke realized. “That's good.” Obi-Wan said. “You have taken your first step into a larger world.” Rey nodded at him as Luke went to the cockpit as well. Obi-Wan stared at Rey before turning on his heels back to the cockpit as well.

“Maybe you should tell them” Ben said appearing at her side. “What do you mean?” She asked. “About Alderann. How my mother’s home planet is a bunch of floating asteroids.” Rey sighed. “Stop that.” She said. The ship shook as they barred through the planet’s remains. “Stop what?” He asked. “Being that way to your parents. They loved you.” Then an idea formed in her mind. She can change the future with Han and Leia, tell them about Ben and to raise him right. But she couldn’t say that, not now. She looked up to see Ben gone as the ship continued to jerk forwards towards the death star. 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a boring filler chapter... sorry.

They all quickly got to work to hide under the gratings, including the droids. Rey held her breath as stormtroopers marched over the grating. When the group was confident they were gone, they lifted up the gratings and let out a joint breath of relief.

“Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments.” Luke said. “These ships are known for them.” Rey said. She got a suspicious glare from Luke. “I suppose.” She added. “I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam.” Han said.

“Leave that to me!” Obi said. Rey grinned at the old man. Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that.” Han muttered as they climbed out. “Who's the more foolish... the fool or the fool who follows him?” Obi added. He did have a point.

They all waited with baited breaths as the movement outside quieted. Han then shouted, asking the troopers below for help. The troopers shrugged and agreed only to meet a couple of Jedi and blasters. At this point Han and Luke came down the ramp armed with stormtrooper armor along with Chewie, Rey, Obi-Wan, and the droids. They ran up to the command area, blasting and slicing the officers at their posts. Han and Luke removed their helmets and closed the doors behind them. “You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here.” Luke snapped. “Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around.” C3P0 informed the group that he found an outlet for R2 to plug into. It was a way to transmit the plans. Then the world fell silent as Rey sensed a presence.

Leia. She was here on the Death Star. Rey already knew that her former master was taken prisoner by the Empire. Then she felt a light tap to her shoulder. It was Obi-Wan.

“I know you kids don’t listen these days but C3P0 found the control room. We can shut this down.” He said. “I was listening.” Rey lied as Obi gave her a look. “These boys won’t be able to help. I must go with you at my side. A skilled fighter will be better than blasters anyhow.” Rey arched a brow and looked to Luke. He just shrugged. Rey nodded. She didn’t need to tell Luke and Han about Leia. They would figure it out soon enough.

Obi opened the door and looked to Luke. “The force will be with you. Always.” “Yes that.” Rey added with a smile before following the old man out the door.

…

They made their way down the hall, ducking into crevices as troopers marched by. Rey found no sympathy for these troopers, they may have been good men once but the mind control has made them monsters.

“You’re projecting your thoughts. I would think the last Jedi would have those under lock and key.” The old man continued as if he hadn’t figured out her secret. “I’m sorry?” Rey tried to mask the truth. “Oh please. I can see right through you. I know who you are but the one thing I can’t figure out is why you’re here.” He asked, stopping walking and looking her in the eyes.

Rey thought for a moment. “I-“ she stammered. “I don’t know why I’m here. I had this wayfinder. It lead me to the homeward of the sith and it transported me here.” “I told you you would get the man you loved back.” He said. Rey looked at Obi in confusion. He was a bit confused as well. “It seems as if my spirits memories are transferring to me in the present.” His eyes darted to her’s. “I don’t make it out of this do I?” Rey solemnly nodded. He nodded as they continued walking. In the distance they could hear blaster fire, she guessed Luke and Han saved Leia, alerting the base to their presence.

Obi-Wan turned to her. “Rey, you know what becomes of me. I’m beginning to sense it as well. Go help them. Get him back.” Rey just stood there for a moment before pulling him into a hug and ran off in the opposite direction. 


	10. Ten

She ran until she found where the droids were with a stormtrooper waiting at the open door. C3P0 was mustering up an excuse as she drove her saber through it’s middle. “Miss Rey?” The droid asked. “Threepio, we need to find Luke, Han, and the princess.” “Maintenance should help us.” The droid said as she grabbed the com link off the table. They ran to a hallway and R2 plugged himself in searching for some kind of signal. Static came from the comlink in her hand. “Luke?” Rey asked.

“ _Rey?!_ ” Luke said amazed. “ _Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you?_ _Do you copy?_ ” “Copy.” She said. “Artoo?” The droid continued to search for their location. “ _Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level._ ” Luke said again. “Artoo.” Rey gritted as the droid worked faster. “ _Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level._ ” Luke practically screamed. R2 beeped. “No. Shut them all down! Hurry!” 3P0 said. Screaming was heard through the comms. Then the screams were replaced with something that sounded like cheering. “ Listen to them! They're dying, Artoo! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master!” The oblivious droid said. Rey facepalmed herself. “ _We're all right. You did great._ ” Luke said. “ _Where are we?_ ” “ _Three-two-six-eight-two-seven._ ” Han added. “I’ll meet you there.” Rey replied running to that area and waiting for them. They emerged from the trash compactor smelling disgusting. Han and Luke discard the stormtrooper armor and Han looked to Leia. She had never realized how much Ben was a perfect combination of Han and Leia, looking so much like Han with Leia’s eyes.

“If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here.” Han said. Leia shot him a look. Luke and Rey could already feel the awkward tension as Luke took a blaster from Han. Rey gripped her saber tighter. “Well, let's get moving!” He said. Then a sound was heard from the compactor. “What was that?” Rey asked. “A monster.” Leia responded. Chewie then shuddered away from it in fear, growling. “Where are you going?” Han asked. The monster then banged on the door again as a tentacle popped through. Han sighed and pointed the blaster towards the door.

“No, wait. They'll hear!” Leia objected as Han blasted the monster to bits. The shot echoing through the hallway and base. Luke shook his head and Leia scoffed. “Come here, you big coward!” Han yelled as Chewie shook his head.

“Listen.” Leia said “I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?” She looked to Rey as she started to walk off. “I honestly don’t know how you deal with this oaf.” Han was stunned as he ran to catch up with her. “Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!” Han argued back. “It’s a wonder you're still alive.” Her eyes then moved to Chewie. She struggled to push past him. “Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?” Han scoffed. “No reward is worth this.” “Just think of the money Han.” Rey said as they moved down the empty hallway to where the ship was waiting in the hangar.

“There she is.” Han said upon seeing it. “See Threepio?” Luke asked into the coms. “Do you copy?” There was a light chatter through it. The droids were right below them. “You came in that thing?” Leia asked. Rey nodded. “You’re braver that I thought.” “Nice! Come on!” Han said as them began to move down lower.

…

The group rounded a corner as troopers blocked their path. Han blasted at them before running after them. “Get back to the ship!” He instructed. “Where are you going? Come back!” Luke shouted. But that fell on deaf ears. “He certainly has courage.” Leia said. “That he does.” Rey said. “Lets split up, we can each get back to the ship.” “Good plan but what about him?” Leia asked. “What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? We’ll meet you there. Come on!” He said as he and Leia ran off. Rey ran down and slashed at troopers that dared to get in her path. Then she felt something in the force. The signature reminded her of Ben but far darker. Vader. She ran down another abandoned hallway as a familiar tug happened.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked. “You’re grandfather is here. I need to get to the Falcon undected.” She explained. “But I also need to wait for your parents and uncle.” “Kriff them.” Ben said. “Sorry, do you not want to be born.” Rey asked. He wanted to say something else but she ignored it. She quieted her force the best she could and ran to the lower level where Han already was. Ben was gone.

“Didn't we just leave this party?” Han asked, leaning against the wall exhausted. “Unfortunately yes.” Rey said. Chewie growled as Luke and Leia practically ran right into us. “What kept you?” “We ran into some old friends.” Leia said. “Is the ship all right?” Luke asked. “Looks good to me.” Rey added. “If we can get to it.” Han said. “Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission.” Then the troopers ran off towards the sound of sabers clashing. It was their chance as the ran as fast as they could towards the ship. Then Luke broke off from their small group. Rey noticed as they turned to see him staring at Obi-Wan and Vader’s duel. Rey could sense a peace wash over the old man as Vader moved the saber to cut his former master and brother in half.

“No!” Luke screamed. That was when the troopers turned and began to fire at them. Rey quickly jutted to her hand to stop the bolts as the rest fired at the troopers. Through the smoke she could make out the shape of Darth Vader. “Come on! Luke, Rey, it's too late!” Leia shouted. Rey began to back onto the ship, redirecting the blasts suspended in air. “Blast the door!” Rey shouted at Luke before he blasted the door controls and running onto the ship. 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry about the lack of updates on this (holy cow not since July???) So anyway, I'm going to try and update this more frequently. I already have the next chapter written so that may be up soon. Anyways, enjoy yet another filler chapter.

By second nature, Rey ran onto the ship and almost by muscle memory, slid into the cockpit. She sat in the seat behind Han. “I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!” Han directed Chewie as they took off into the vastness of space. The ship controls whirred. We're coming up on the sentry ships. Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns!” Han said. “I’m assuming you know how to pilot?” He asked. Rey nodded. “Good.” Han said before running out of the cockpit and to the gunner seat. Rey climbed into the captain seat with a fondness she hoped Chewie ignored.

Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!” She heard Han say to Luke. There was a flurry of footsteps throughout the ship. One set approached the cockpit. It was Leia.

“Han told me to help you keep an eye out.” She said. As if on cue, the roar of ties were on their tail. “Here they come!” Leia said. Rey hoped she was heard as she and Chewie maneuvered the ship as Han and Luke returned the fire. They had already taken most of them out.

“Still 2 more out there!” Rey alerted. Finally after rounds of fire, the last one exploded into a puff of smoke.

“We did it.” Leia said getting up and pulling Rey into a tight hug. Then their attention turned to the sparking panels. Chewie growled in annoyance. Off in the ship they could her shouts of cheer and mumbling of a worried and fearful 3P0.

Then Han sauntered in the cockpit. His glare at Rey made her stand up out of the seat and walk back to the main room. She passed Luke, who she gave a tight lipped grin, before sitting at the game table. There were sounds of an argument from the cockpit before Leia sauntered out.

“Your friend is a nuisance.” Leia groaned. “Where’s the fresher?” Rey pointed to the adjacent room as the princess walked in.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief as Ben appeared to her once more.

“I’m assuming you got out.” He asked. Rey nodded. “Now what, you can’t stay here. My parents were exhausted with one another before falling in love.” He grabbed her hands. Energy jolted through her. Their connection felt strong as if he was still alive. “Much like how we were.” “Nah. It was much more of a hatred thing. I believe.” Rey said. “But I don’t know.” She grabbed the wayfinder from her belt and studied it. Her head throbbed. Then she felt the ghost of fingers trace her chin. He was now looking him face to face. His ghostly eyes bored into her’s. “I’m going to bring you back.” Rey said. “Will you? You have no plan.” Ben said.

Her brain wracked for something. It was something she needed to do, but not in the year she was stuck in. Possibly she could got forward a few years. Get Leia and Han to fall in love and have Ben. Make sure they don’t allow him to fall victim to her grandfather. She could destroy him. She probably wouldn’t be born but when does that matter when Ben could live. He didn’t deserve her anyway. All she did before he died was try to hurt him, that was all she ever did.

“Rey no.” he said reading her thoughts. “I’ll be just as lonely without you.” She caressed his face and kissed his cheek before he faded away. It was then Leia emerged, her eyes puffy as if she’s been crying. She offered a fake smile to Rey as the ship jerked into the atmosphere of Yavin IV.

**_YAVIN IV_ ** ****

She had seen a few green planets in her life but she thought Yavin was her momentary favorite. Lush trees surrounded the hidden base. As soon as she exited the ship, the base was a flurry with life around her. It almost reminded her of when she arrived at the Resistance base on D’Quar. She noticed Leia run up to officers and hug them as they gave her their condolences.

“We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander.” Leia said composing herself. “The battle station has surely tracked us here.” Rey wasn’t sure if it was the force or her own intuition but she could tell Leia was stuggling. Rey herself, cried for days after she was left on Jakku, almost drying out due to dehydration. Leia then looked to Han. “It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this Artoo unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope.” They all entered an adjacent room as R2 was plugged into the controls. She stood more towards the back of the room with Han and Chewie. The commander explained the trench and how they would destroy the station with a torpedo chain reaction. She knew all this. She knew Luke would be the one to destroy it. She didn’t need to stay any longer. She looked to Han.

“I don’t suppose you could give me a lift to Tattoine could you?” Rey asked. “I don’t mind. I need to get out of here anyway. Old debts.” She nodded and made her way to the ship. She then felt a hand grab her arm. It was Luke.

“You’re leaving.” He said with shock. Before Rey could answer Han did. “That's right.” Han said. “I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?” He patted Rey’s shoulder. “She agrees.” Rey gave him an annoyed look and shook her head.

“Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you.” Luke groaned in anger. “Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against.” Luke said. That was exactly why she wasn’t as she began to help load supplies. “They could use a good pilot like both of you. You're turning your back on them.” Now Rey did feel sorry.

After Han and Luke exchanged an unfortunate choice of words, Han marched up the ramp. Rey lingered for a moment. “May the force be with you.” Rey said to him as she settled in the cockpit.


End file.
